Today's lifestyle includes pollution of air, food and beverage processing; radiation exposure from TV, computers, mobile phones and other electronic devices. Such harmful exposure causes high acidity, which can lead to early aging, and chronic diseases, such as high blood pressure, diabetes and cancer.
Chemical imbalances in the human body and high acid factors are caused by:
1. Breathing air: air pollution in today's world is very big, the influence of breathing such pollution can damage human health by causing excessive fluid acidity.
2. Drinking water: the body should be 70% water, including blood and body fluids; at the same time, a man needs 8 glasses of water a day to maintain our physical fitness. However, pure water processing technology can deplete all minerals, and some of these substances help neutralize acids. When water is exposed to the air it changes from neutral pH 7.0 into slightly acidic. Drinking this water could lead to higher acid in the body. In addition, the current trend away from water, to a variety of acidic beverages, including most of the drinks in the supermarket, such as fruit juices, coffee, cola and soda, further increases the body's acidity.
3. Food: traditional growth of fruits, vegetables, meat, poultry and seafood are frequent use of compounds, such as chemical fertilizers, pesticides, antibiotics and growth hormones, particularly in the use of all kinds of food antibiotics and growth hormones, particularly in the use of all kinds of food additives in food, these items can promote the growth of plants and animals as well as to keep the beautiful appearance. But small amounts of these items remain on the surface of foods, causing the human daily intake of harmful chemicals, which makes human body acid higher and higher.
4. Detergents: few people know that 90% of the soaps and shampoos contain sodium dodecyl sulfate (SDS), lauryl sulfate (SLES), and polyether sodium sulfate (SLS), one drop of which will stay 5 days in the human tissue. These soap and shampoo cleaning function is very strong, but the acid chemicals are damaging a person's skin.
5. Radiation: our way of life includes exposure to microwaves, computers, mobile phones and other electronic radiation. In addition, some people are exposed to radiation from nuclear reactor leaks, caused by earthquakes and tsunami floods. In addition, because we hurry so much in today's society, more and more people have too much stress, which also drives acid values higher and higher.
These harmful particles cause human body chemistry high acid value imbalances, which will result in human aging ahead of time, energy, can also lead to chronic diseases, such as high blood pressure, diabetes and cancer. A simple solution to these problems is to neutralize body acids.
In recent years, more and more people realize the importance of pH balance to the human body. A healthy body should show alkaline pH values of 7.5 instead of acid. Therefore, how to balance the body pH became the latest and one of the most popular trends in today's society.
Acidic mixtures used as food additives in our daily life, detergent and germicide and disinfectant can damage the body, and also can produce dioxin pollution in the environment. Such materials are also used as a food additive used in animal husbandry, fishery and other industrial products. Sulfaguanidine and kappa number and others used for synthesis of antibacterial agent for human skin and hair care, or as drugs for humans and animals. However, from the safety of food and drugs, some of these materials should be under strict control, especially when the acid value is lower than standard values. So you need to use natural materials as raw materials for production of acid neutralizer, rather than synthetic compound neutralizer, especially for use in food, drinking water and beverages. In addition, acids found in common cleaners can enter the body through the skin.
After the change of the natural material contains a lot of calcium liquid of macromolecular acid neutralizer, shellfish and minerals, for example, after the material intake by human body can also be for water purification. Chinese patent application number 201410140698.7 includes a kind of pure natural superfine calcium powder preparation technology, including material selection, cleaning, crushing, grinding, calcination, hydrolyzed and superfine grinding etc. The following steps: (1) material: collecting quantity is greater than 30% of the raw materials, raw materials including sea creatures and ore; (2) cleaning: on the depth of raw materials in preliminary cleaning and cleaning; Adopts water polishing method, described in the preliminary cleaning step to remove the surface stains and epidermis of raw material, adopts high pressure water washing method, described in depth cleaning step to remove heavy metals and persistent silt on the surface of the raw material; (3) pieces: more cleaning after crushed into small particles of raw materials, referred to the small particle size is 10˜20 mm; (4) calcination: the shredded granules with the method of temperature programmed heating calcining, in order to realize the decomposition of calcium ingredient materials for the purpose; Described temperature programmed steps include: (a) preliminary heat up to 350-1600° C., calcined 1.5-3 hours, until the raw material is heated to form cracks; (b) continue to heat up to 1000-2000° C., 1-3.5 hours, calcined until the complete decomposition of calcium carbonate; (5) grinding: after calcining materials for grinding and particle size of 20˜40 microns; (6) hydrolysis, adding suitable amount of water for hydrolysis, get water virgin pulp; All landowners superfine grinding and drying, until will be watermill virgin pulp grinding particle size was 0.1˜10 microns, in 240-260° C. drying temperature, from a single raw material of superfine calcium powder; was mixed: according to certain proportion to different raw material of superfine calcium powder, get different uses mixed superfine calcium powder.
The patent provides reference for the preparation of acid neutralizer, but made of superfine calcium powder particle size was only about micron level, human body of superfine powder of calcium absorption rate itself; and the patent did not open the mixture ratio of raw material, and the mixture ratio of raw material have a direct impact on the efficacy of nano calcium powder.